Five Nights At Anakin's
by KaiserVonLoopy
Summary: Kylo gets visited by a 'supernatural entity! Short, random funny fic. Rated T for dark ending. Not FNAF crossover.
_**Sup guys :D This is a kinda short fic. I didn't know what to do for about half of the nights and so night 5 is quite long. This is not a crossover with FNAF. I don't even think that would work. Oh and I don't own Disney or Lucasfilm or any of the characters mentioned, coz if I did I would be rich :3**_

Night 1

Kylo Ren lay snuggled in his bed, with a piece of Vader's cape wrapped around him. He was having sweet, sweet dreams of murdering rebels, when he awoke to the sound of grating metal. Ren couldn't sense anyone near him in the Force, so he proceeded to dismiss the noise and fall back to sleep.

Then he heard it again. The sound was growing nearer.

"Who's there?" Ren asked hesitantly.

No reply.

A quiet mechanical breathing joined the screaming metal.

"Hux if that you, this isn't funny."

Using the Force, Ren turned on the lights. Multiple random gouge marks covered the durasteel walls. They appeared to have been created with a lightsaber. Instantly, Ren checked for his lightsaber. He found it exactly where he left it, attached to his belt. This was odd. No one else on this station had a lightsaber and Kylo was pretty sure he didn't make those marks. It was probably Hux messing around. Kylo turned out the lights and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Night 2

Once again Kylo found himself waking to the sound of grating metal. He had asked Hux if he was responsible for the marks, but Hux was clueless about the whole incident. He didn't even know how to ignite a lightsaber, let alone use one. Ren was determined to catch the perpetrator in the act. Whilst the sound of grating metal continued, Ren turned on the lights. What he saw scared him and confused him. For the marks were not random, they spelt a word. _Light._ But what confused the Knight of Ren even more was that he could not see the perpetrator physically and in the Force. Whoever was doing this was skilled and most likely cloaking themselves from the Force.

* * *

Night 3

This time Ren was not awoken by the sound of grating metal. He lay there, peacefully in his bed. Then the door opened. The corridor lights flooded Kylo's room with light. A single stormtrooper walked in. He stood in the centre of the room.

"What do you think you doing?" Ren asked the trooper.

Nothing but silence.

"What is your identification number?"

"CT-27-5555." The trooper replied, his voice distorted by the helmet vocaliser.

CT? CT was used in the Clone Wars, that would make this trooper over sixty years old. No troopers lasted that long. None.

"I will ask you again what is your identification number?" This time Kylo reached for a datapad and looked up the numbers.

"CT-1409-CT-5385-CT-6116."

Yes, they were all troopers from the Clone Wars. All from the 501st Legion. All from his grandfather's Legion. Kylo wanted to question the stormtrooper more, but a hideous gargle broke the silence. Kylo watched as the silhouette of the stormtrooper reached for his neck. A moment later he collapsed to the floor. Suddenly the door closed. The room was once again bathed in darkness.

"Trooper?" Kylo asked. There was no reply. He reached out in the Force and turned on the lights. Nothing. He ignited his lightsaber. The room was doused in a nightmarish red hue. Kylo began to walk towards the door, when he stumbled. He looked down at his feet and he noticed the fallen trooper. Kylo removed his helmet. The troopers was pale, his neck purple. Blood matted his hair and face, although the wound was not obvious. Kylo checked for a pulse. Nothing. Kylo grimaced as he stared at the troopers lifeless eyes. Kylo continued to walk towards the door, when the marks in the wall once again grabbed the Knight of Ren's attention. Blood. There was blood on the walls. Kylo shifted his lightsaber so he could study the wall. _Return to the light_ , was morbidly sprawled across the wall in the troopers blood. If this is Hux then he was taken this way too far. Kylo thought as he left the room and sought to get the lights fixed.

* * *

Night 4

Hux had had enough of Ren's accusations and so he ultimately offered to spend the night in his room. The pair sat cross legged on the floor as they waited for the horrors of the night to emerge.

"Ren, this is your imagination. There's no one here." Hux said angrily. Kylo was clearly time wasting. The shadows in the corner of the room shifted.

"Did you see that?" Kylo nearly shouted.

"Yes, but it was probably just a reflection." Hux muttered as he stood to leave. The room suddenly felt very cold. Hux rubbed his hands together. He was sure that he could see his breath in front of him.

"Why is it so cold?"

"The ventilation is probably broken. I'll go and check." Hux volunteered.

The shadows moved closer, like a black mist.

"Yeah the ventilation is definitely broken." Hux was reassuring himself more than anyone. He stood up and tried the lights. They were still broken. The shadows seemed to consume the room. Even when Kylo ignited his lightsaber, he couldn't see his hand infront of his face.

"Ren, you- you wouldn't have anything in particular that say a supernatural entity would be interested in, would you?" Hux asked as he thought about the many Sith artifacts that Kylo collected.

"Hmmm, Vader's helmet I guess." Kylo muttered.

"Why would someone want that junk?"

"Ask the 'supernatural entity'." Kylo said sarcastically.

* * *

Night 5

Kylo had had enough of these sleepless nights.

"So, what are we doing again?" Hux asked as he watched Kylo pull out an ouija board from under his bed.

"We're going to contact the spirit directly. Turn off the lights." After turning off the lights, Hux sat next to Kylo, cross-legged on the floor. The only light came from a single candle placed next to Vader's helmet, making it appear liquid.

Hesitantly, the pair placed two of their fingers of the wooden planchette that lay in the centre of the ouija board.

"I-don't-want-to-do-this." Hux suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Kylo looked surprised.

"What if it goes wrong? What if one of us gets possessed?"

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing. I've done it loads of times before." Kylo lied. Hux nodded and they carried on.

"Is there anyone there?" Kylo asked authoritatively and also immediately the planchette began to move, making several figures of eight before sliding to yes. Kylo gave a nervous sigh.

"Ask it what it wants." Hux whispered, clearly scared beyond his whits.

"Ok. What do you want?" Once again the planchette began to make several figures of eight.

"What's with all these swirls?" Hux asked.

"I-I." Truthfully Kylo did know what they meant. Demons.

The planchette jolted and began to move purposefully.

"L.I.G.H.T. Light? Do you want me to light another candle?" Kylo asked.

The pair were once again greeted with figures of eight before the planchette shifted to no.

"What do you mean by light?" Kylo questioned.

After the figures of eight, the planchette slided to the y.

"Y.O.U. You." Kylo read aloud.

"I don't like this." Hux cringed. Kylo was about to reassure his friend when the planchette began to move once more.

"R.E.T.U.R.N.T.O.T.H.E.L.I.G.H.T."

"Return to the light?" Hux shivered. Suddenly the lone candle was snuffed out, followed by four loud clangs as the ouija board and planchette were thrown across the room. They collided with the durasteel walls before landing on the floor.

"Kylo?" Hux murmured in the darkness.

"Go and turn on the lights." Hux got to his feet and began to stumbled his way over to where he thought the light switch would be. He froze as an icy voice that neither of the pair recognised filled the room.

"Return to the light." The voice was scratchy, lined with a threat.

A moment of silence wrapped in tension hung in the air only to be broken by a hideous gargling sound.

"Hux?" No reply. "HUX?" Kylo shouted as he turned the lights on using the Force. Light flooded the room banishing the darkness. What Kylo saw frightened him to death. Hux was hovering in the air, desperately clawing at his throat as he was choked by an invisible hand. Looking behind Hux, Kylo noticed a figure clad in a black robe that obscured the wearer's face.

"Let him go." Kylo shouted desperately.

The figure stepped towards the Knight of Ren. Hux still hung in the air. He did not have long left.

"Ben Solo, return to the light and I will spare your friend." The figure's voice sounded mechanical this time.

"Yes. Anything." An unconscious Hux fell to the floor with a thud. Once Kylo had managed to calm himself down he began to question the figure.

"Who are you?" Kylo was expecting a cryptic answer from the figure, but instead another voice answered.

"ANAKIN!" A transparent blue figure had appeared next to the dark one. "I said talk to him, not scare him witless!" The figure was that of an old man with a beard. He looked like an old-fashioned holo. The figure dressed in the black cape lowered his hood, revealing another blue figure, he was younger than the other and harboured a scar over one of his eyes. He began to laugh.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist."

"And you Force choked that guy and killed a stormtrooper whilst pulling off this stunt." The younger figures face hardened.

"It wouldn't be the first time." He said darkly.

"What is wrong with you? Atleast _try_ and control the darkside." The bearded ghost exclaimed. The other figure gave a malicious smile.

Sensing the growing tension, Kylo decided to break it.

"Erm, excuse me, but could one of you tell me what the hell is going on?"

The older figure turned to Ren.

"My name is Obi Wan Kenobi and this is Anakin Skywalker, we are Force ghosts."

"Force ghosts? So you're haunting me? Why?"

"We did not intend to _scare_ you, Ben. We merely intended to talk with you, isn't that right, _Anakin_." Obi Wan gritted his teeth.

"Talk, about what?" Kylo Questioned.

"Perhaps your grandfather should explain." Obi Wan replied.

"Grandfather? My grandfather is Darth Vader not Anakin Skywhatever."

"Anakin Skywalker was my name before I became Darth Vader, like yours is Ben Solo."

"Why do you want me to return to the light?"

"Because nothing good ever came out of using the darkside. Yeah, it feels good, but ultimate power isn't all it's cracked up to be and besides, why do even like me. I tortured your parents. You should hate me."

"Father wouldn't shut up about how _he_ shot first." Ren stated.

Anakin sighed and closed his eyes.

"I wish I had killed Han Solo." Anakin muttered.

"What was that." Obi Wan took a step closer to Anakin.

"I wish I had killed Han Solo. I had the opportunity. This would have never have happened, otherwise."

"Anakin, if you had killed Han, then you wouldn't have a grandson." Obi Wan tried to persuade Anakin.

Anakin looked down at his grandson. An unreadable expression came over his face.

"Well someone has to kill him."

"Anakin! You tried to kill both of your children. I am not letting you kill your grandson. If you don't control your psychotic urge to kill, then I'm telling Leia that you hate her and you want to finish the torture that you started." Obi Wan chided.

"No Master, please don't. It's just that since I became a Knight all I've done is kill."

"You brought that on yourself." Obi Wan chided.

"It's not my fault I turned to the darkside." Anakin pouted.

"Oh then whose was it? _You_ had the chance to destroy the Sith when _you_ were a Jedi, it was _your_ choice to join them. It was _you_ who formed an improper attachment that clouded _your_ judgement." There was a tinge of anger in Obi Wan's tone.

"Technically it's your fault. You turned me against the Jedi."

"How?" Obi Wan asked impatiently.

"You want a list?" Anakin retorted.

"Go on then."

"The time when you faked your death. The time when you exiled Ahsoka from the Order-"

"Anakin, you do realise that these were trials to test your attachments and they quite obviously failed."

There was a long silence.

"I sense there is more." Obi Wan continued.

"Dreams pass in time." Anakin spat. The remark took Obi Wan aback. His anger had surged so quickly.

"Anakin-"

"You killed my mother!" Anakin yelled. "You pushed me to the darkside. I murdered because of you! I hate you!" The blue entity of Anakin Skywalker began to flicker like a broken holo. It morphed into a figure that Kenobi hoped he would never see again. Darth Vader.

"A-Anakin, calm down. Take a deep breath-"

Vader turned to the Force ghost next to him. His anger turning to hatred. Obi Wan was giving Darth Vader breathing exercises. Before Obi Wan could apologise, he was clawing his throat in a desperate manner. Although Force ghosts can't feel pain as strongly as their living counterparts, they can still feel it nonetheless.

"Darth Vader!" Anakin turned to his grandson who was wide-eyed with excitement.

Obi Wan felt it the moment he was released from his choke hold. Vader's anger shifted from him to his grandson.

"Nope!" Obi Wan exclaimed as he lunged at the ex-Sith, restraining him, but yet the Knight of Ren began to claw at his throat. A twisted mechanical laugh emanated from Vader.

"Gr-ndf-th-r?" Ren tried to speak, but it was more like a strain gurgle.

"Anakin, release him." Obi Wan demanded.

"He must die." Came a mechanical voice.

"Anakin, he is your grandson. Stop this. He can turn back to the light."

"He is too weak. He must die."

"I'll go and get Mace Windu." Obi Wan threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Vader yelled.

"Anakin?" Immediately Ren was released from the ghosts grip. He fell the the floor gasping for oxygen.

"Padme?" Vader turned to face his wife. She stepped forwards and grabbed his hands.

"Anakin, please don't kill our grandson." Padme pleaded.

Vader nodded and the blue figure shifted back to Anakin Skywalker. Anakin gave Padme an awkward hug.

"I'm sorry." Anakin muttered to no one in particular.

"Anakin, can you now speak to Ben. Not scare him or attempt to kill him, but actually talk to him." Obi Wan spoke as he rubbed his neck.

Giving a mischievous grin. Anakin turned to his grandson, who was still collapsed on the floor, with a large purple mark around his larynx. Anakin saw the familiar expression of fear in his grandson's eyes. A voice in the back of his head urged him to finish him, but he quickly pushed the voice down. Squatting down next to Kylo, Anakin spoke.

"W-Why did you try to kill me? I idolise you!" Said a traumatised Knight of Ren.

"Why did you kill the Jedi younglings?" Anakin asked sternly.

"Because you did."

"Kill yourself." Anakin demanded.

"WHAT?!" Said everyone in the room, apart from Anakin. Anakin turned to Obi Wan.

"I'm trying to see how far he's willing to go." Anakin turned back to his grandson.

" _I_ killed myself and I'm demanding you do it." Anakin's voice was icy.

Hesitantly Kylo reached for his lightsaber.

" _Anakin_." Obi Wan chided.

"Ben stop." Anakin demanded.

The Knight of Ren dropped his lightsaber. More fear and confusion filled his eyes.

"Why did you follow my orders?" Anakin asked curiously.

"Because you are my grandfather. You were the greatest Sith ever."

"Hardly. Bane and Plagueis were stronger than I was, kriff, even Sidious was better."

"But you destroyed the Jedi."

"True, but it doesn't make me right. When I turned to the darkside, I killed everyone I cared about. I blindly followed orders because I had no other purpose. I turned back to the light because Luke gave me a purpose. Ben take it from me, you'd think killing people makes them like you, but it doesn't. It just makes them dead."

"It's too late. I've killed father." Kylo said sorrowfully.

"It's never too late. You still have your mother and Rey." Anakin said gently.

"Rey?" Kylo asked.

Anakin smiled.

"It's pretty obvious you two like each other. You should see the amount of fanfic! Unless you want to be a slave to the darkside, I suggest you return to the light."

Kylo nodded.

"You really think Rey likes me? I kinda tortured her." Kylo figitted awkwardly.

"Don't worry I murdered a load of Tuskens in front of your grandmother and she was fine by it." Anakin said nonchalantly.

"Anakin you never told me about this." Obi Wan questioned.

"And I was not alright about it either!" Padme added.

"If you really do want to return to the light, the Force will show you the way to your mother, Uncle and Rey." Anakin laughed. "Now I'll go and handle these two." Anakin stood up and turned around. "Padme, you were like 'Oh Ani I love you'-"

Ignoring the ongoing argument in front of him, Ben sought for the light. He delved deep into the Force and searched for the light. His grip on it was weak at first, but it would grow stronger in time.


End file.
